


I Can't Believe This is Happening

by ElliBug



Category: ReBoot: The Guardian Code (TV 2018)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Everything Hurts, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, No beta we die like illiterates, Permanent Injury, Please Kill Me, Polyamory, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, This Is Sad, Wheelchairs, crippled, everything is obscure, nobody can help, this all so very sad, very sad, why is this show so obscure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliBug/pseuds/ElliBug
Summary: He almost died.But he survived.But... did he really?





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of screaming.

That was it. Something wasn't right.

Enigma ran towards the Codec, looking for an answer to what had happened.

Sadly, she got her answer.

The video feed was horrific.

D-Frag, writhing on the floor of Megabyte's castle, surrounded by sentinals, suit almost completely torn apart. She held back her own scream of terror and yelled out to the others, telling them what was going on.

They barely got onto the Codec before she piloted it towards the castle, fast as she possibly could. 

 

Nothing could have been done.

He could never do the things he loved again. 

Basketball was over. 

Missions were too.  

But he could cry. 

Nobody saw him.

He never let them. 

He was useless.

He knew it was dangerous.

He knew the risks.

He didn't regret what he did. 

Megabyte was deleted. 

But he felt like he suffered the exact same fate. 

He didn't care. 

But they did. 

* * *

 

He closed his eyes as the music played, laying limp on his bed. He was scarred. All that his parents knew was that there was an accident. A fire, they were told. They looked like burns. Felt like them, too. 

"I'm sorry." The voice was soft, but he heard it. He sighed. "It's not your fault."

He felt the weight shift on his bed, and he rolled toward the dip, sighing. He had gotten thinner to the point he was barely able to move. Like he would have been if he hadn't. He opened his eyes, and felt someone propping him up to sit up, back against the headboard. He felt a pillow moved behind him. He closed his eyes again, making a soft noise, as if to say, 'Put me back down.' He heard a sigh. "Okay, well... Let's get to studying, alright?"

He looked over at Parker, who was sitting on a chair beside the bed. "Austin..." Austin looked almost hysterical. He was sitting on the bed, forcing a big grin, looking like he would burst into tears any second. 

Trey sighed. "Austin, stop. This isn't normal. You were about to say it was, right?"

Austin took a deep breath and the smile fell. "I... we care about you Trey. I just... I don't get how you're okay with this. Any of this. You can... you can never do anything on your own again, I..." He trailed, off. Parker sighed, and he got up, helping Austin stand up, presumably to get him out of the room. Trey crossed his thin arms. "Don't you dare leave. Either of you." Trey glared at them both. Parker looked back. "Look, Trey-""No, Parker, you look. Just... Both of you, sit down." 

They did.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked to Parker first, then Austin. 

"Look at me, both of you."

Parker looked up from his spot on Trey's right, and Austin a moment later, on his left. 

"I made a choice. The only way to keep Megabyte in the digital acid pool long enough for him to die was to dunk my hand in there with him. I knew what I was doing, I knew it couldn't be repaired, and I knew I could die. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, it's the truth. But that doesn't mean I did die. Austin, look at me."

Austin pulled his head back up from where it had drooped. Trey sighed.

"Come here, both of you. We all need a hug."

They both complied, Parker resting his head atop Treys while Austin nestled under his chin. He sighed softly. 

"I'm alive, and don't you forget it."

Parker chuckled softly, and placed a gentle kiss to the crown of Trey's head, humming softly. Austin stayed stock still, buried in Trey's chest, but none of them seemed to mind the setup, so nothing was said. 

Eventually, Parker spoke up. 

"Do you want me to help you lay back down?"

Trey sighed softly before nodding.

"Yeah." Neither of them bothered to move Austin as Trey slowly shifted back down into a laying position, with Parker's help. Trey gently placed his hand on the back of Austin's head, carding through his hair in an effort to help him fall asleep.

Parker put his head back where it had been, draping his arm over Trey and Austin.

Parker shifted to play with Trey's hair, and he melted into the touch, humming. 

Austin seemed similarly liquid, slowly falling asleep under the touch. "I'm sorry."

Trey softly squeezed between his shoulderblades before returning to Austin's hair. 

"Shh... You don't have to apologize. It's alright."

Parker began to rub Austin's back with his free hand, and Austin fell asleep after not much longer. 

Trey followed after, nuzzling into Parker"s neck.

After a bit more time, Parker fell asleep too. 

And if Trey's father came in that night to ask Austin and Parker to leave, he said nothing about it the next morning. 


End file.
